


Spill Your Heart

by DiggaDink



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiggaDink/pseuds/DiggaDink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zebenelgenubi pursues the stubborn apostate until he bends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spill Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I love me some Solaar

The party of four trek through the hot and humid Fallow Mire, now prepared to take on the Avaar's full forces. However, something else is on Zeb's mind when she glanced behind her and at the elf, "Solas, you do know that, every time that I flirt or hit on you, I always give you the chance to tell me to back off, yes?" she smirks.  
"Yes, and?" Solas responds, now staring back at her.  
Her teeth nibble her lower lip, "Well, as of now, you have yet to tell me to back off," she stated, "So you actually don't mind my advances, don't you? Admit it." her smirk is deepening now. Dorian and Bull now both stare at Solas, awaiting an answer as well.  
"I haven't said that, though." Solas spat back in retaliation. The three point and laugh at him at this point.  
Bull teased, "So you do actually have a thing for Qunaris. Despite talking so much shit.".  
Zeb breaks into a grin, "Though, we all have shit to say about each other. I talk shit about humans and my own race.". They all stare at the elf, only getting a small "Hmph." from under his breath. "I have a question, Solas." she prods at him again.  
Solas glances away, "And what will that one be, something sexual or innocent?".  
"Sexual, you already know," she smirked "Do you like horns? Will you grab onto mine while I'm bent over your table and you taking me from behind?". Solas wants to say something, but only stuttering comes out in its place, "Are you loud, and will you be when I lay you down and climb on top?" she mocked. Solas's face is red at this point and everyone continues to laugh. "Don't take me laughing at you like that to heart, I still love you." she smiles sweetly at him. Solas rolls his eyes in response. 

She leads her party through the narrow bridges until her foot meets a weak spot, her weight causing it to break and she falls into the mucky, thick water beneath it. She swears while she wipes away the muck on her face, glancing upwards through the large hole now in the rotten wood of the weak bridge. "You alright, boss?" Bull chuckles whilst glancing down at her through the hole. Zeb cringes in response, the mud below starting to give way to her weight while she makes her way back to the shore. The sounds of a corpse's groan caused them all to freeze in their tracks, readying their weapons.  
Solas is quick to snatch his staff into his hand, "Disturbing the water draws them out." he spoke, quickly casting a spell to set them on fire as the corpses scramble to shore. Dorian casts the barrier spell on Bull as he sprinted forward. "I'll help Zeb, cover us." Solas said, running to the Inquisitor's side.  
"Shit!" Zeb exclaimed, "My axe fell in somewhere." she blindly felt around the bottom of the lake with her foot.  
The elf grabs her hand and attempts to pull her out, "Now its a chain reaction, there's too many corpses now! We must go, I'm sorry, but it's gone." Solas panted. Zeb lets him pull her out of the thick water and rush back to the bridge. Along the way, she pulls Dorian along who, in return, shouted for Bull to follow. They leap over the large hole in the ruined bridge while they ran away.  
"Dammit, that was the best axe I had." she pouted, stomping her frustration out while the party slowed to a walk to catch their breaths.  
Dorian sighed in annoyance, "I really, really hate this place. I'm sick of swamps, I'm sick of these corpses and I'm sick of this heat!" he complains.  
"Aren't we all?" Bull snorted. 

 

-:- 

 

With the Avaar finally defeated, Zeb can finally rest within Skyhold without anyone bitching and moaning about "Why aren't you fighting the Avaar?" the only thing she'll have to hear now from this week is, "Why did it take you so long to finally do so?" fuck's sake, she did it. End of story, better done "late" than not at all. The only one who didn't rush her into doing tasks at this point is her companions, more specifically, Solas.  
She creeps into the rotunda, slowly sneaking behind him. "I know you're there." he sighs, not even looking up from the paper that he a studying.  
"Nobody can never sneak up on you, huh?" she sighs while wrapping her arms around him, hugging him from behind and placing a kiss on the top of his head. She felt him stir from the gesture, though he did nothing to stop it nor did he complain about it. "See? You do like it when I show affection to you, kadan.". It was the first time she's ever called him that.  
Solas's hand grips the thin paper he's holding much tighter now, "When you said that you loved me weeks ago when we were in the Fallow Mire, did you mean it?" he asked.  
Zeb is taken back by the question, "Yes, of course. With all my heart." she smiles. Solas puts the paper back in its stack and turns around to meet her much larger form. She cups his head in her large hands, leaning down to press a gentle kiss upon his lips, with Solas deeping it. Her hands explore his body, traveling lower down his back before giving his waists a squeeze, earning a gasp from him. 

He breaks the kiss, "I want you." he's panting now and pushing her back, pressing her against the wall. His teeth attacks her throat violently, leaving marks upon her grey skin.  
"Ah, fuck yes." she rasped as he quickly tugs down her pants and smalls, placing kisses along her body as he descends, giving a harsh suck to her nipple on the right breast after pulling up her shirt. "W-wait, Solas you don't have to touch me there. I-I-" her sentence is cut off from the feeling of his middle finger entering her warm depths. She cried out his name under her breath while the finger crooks into her sweet spot, "Yes! R-right there!" she moaned out, nearly reaching her peak right then and there until Solas withdrew his finger to lift her long, left leg over his shoulder before spreading her core with his wet fingers and delving down to her clit. Zeb nearly sobs at this point, her back constantly arching off the wall and to his mouth.  
He pulls away, "Vhenan, you taste like the sweetest of honey." he whispers as he licks lower, his tongue tasting her sweet essence as if he were a parched man. His skilled tongue and lips return to the warm bundle of nerves, giving repetitive sucks and licks until her thighs tremble. Her form arches off the wall as she reached her orgasm silently, with the occasional gasp and whimper.  
"Please." she pants as he pulls away from her heated core, ascending up her body with more kisses and bites. "Please, I want you inside." she pants while her trembling fingers undid the loops to his tight-fitting leggings, his erection spearing through them at this point. He aids her in pulling them down to his thighs before she grasps his cock in her hand, giving slow strokes while her long fingers toy with his testicles. His breath hitches and he gasped from the friction and contact. She smirked at him, "I see you're even hairless down here too." she leans down to kiss him deeply.  
When the kiss is broken Solas smiles and nods at her, "I prefer to keep it that way." he replies while lifting her left leg up and on his hip. She releases her hold on his length to place her hand on the wall for balance while her other arm wraps around the back of his neck, pulling his face into her large breasts. Solas lines his long length up with her core before giving a small thrust, and he's instantly sheathed inside. She bit her lip upon contact, "Are you okay?" he asked, breathless.  
Zeb nods in response, "Just move, please." she pleads. He does as told, thrusting upwards slowly before gradually speeding up when she begged him to do so. His face is pressed against her now sweaty left tit where he then rolls the hardened stub between his front teeth gently. Her form moves with his, "Yes! Right there, please! Ah!" she moans. His thrusts are becoming uneven now, her depths tight and welcoming around his long length, "S-Solas! Harder! Yes." she grits out between clenched teeth. He's grunting and moaning loudly with her, quickly coming closer to his own orgasm while he pounds into her feminine sheathe. So tight, so wet. With a final and powerful thrust, she sheathes himself inside to the hilt, releasing a string of elven curses as he convulses and trembles through his powerful orgasm. She's swearing in her tongue now as she felt his hand giving her clit small and quick circles while he empties inside her, she cries out and her walls contract tightly around him while she came after him too. They are both spent with their legs getting weaker by the second. Solas doesn't want to pull out just yet, his body still trembles while his cock gives up the last of its seed. She felt his warmth inside her depths while she came down from her high, her body gladly welcoming his release. "Ah, I really needed a good fuck. Especially from you, kadan." she smiles warmly. He glanced up at her with a soft smile of his own, gently pulling his softening and over sensitive length out of her. He pulls up his leggings, tucking away his now soft cock and readjusting his clothes as Zeb puts back on her clothes.

 

Dorian returns back to Bull next to the balcony where they both peered over the railing, "What did I miss?" he whispers, sitting back down on the stool with a bowl of fresh popcorn in his hands. Bull eats a handful, "You missed the climax, he finished inside her." Bull replies, chuckling softly. "What? No, he didn't." Dorian laughs softly in disbelief, "I can't believe she has fallen for that hobo. And let him fuck her against the wall.". They stare at the pair while they got dresses, gigging at each other, unaware of being watched this whole time.


End file.
